Shut up and DON'T kiss me
by Xinou
Summary: Le jour ou Scorpius Malfoy émet l'idée d'aller travailler chez les Moldus, peut-être aurait-il mieux fait de rester couché.


**Shut up and DON'T kiss me**

« Je veux travailler ! » avait dit Scorpius à sa mère un soir, au début de l'été de ses seize ans. Asteria avait parut très étonnée de cette soudaine envie. Les Malfoy ne roulaient pas – plus – sur l'or mais vivaient assez aisément pour que leur fils n'ait pas à travailler pendant ses vacances.

« Très bien, avait-elle répondu au bout d'un moment. Tu pourrais aider ton père pour la comptabilité. »

Scorpius avait froncé le nez. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup l'arithmancie et tout ce qui concernait les chiffres en général. Il voulait un travail avec un peu plus d'action, d'autant plus que Scorpius était curieux et qu'il désirait ardemment découvrir ce que cela faisait de travailler.

« Ce n'est pas très passionnant... répondit-il prudemment.

- C'est vrai mon chéri, mais étant un sorcier de premier cycle, tu n'es pas autorisé à pratiquer la magie et à part des tâches administratives, je ne vois pas bien ce que tu pourrais faire n'étant même pas encore diplômé de Poudlard. »

Scorpius voyait très bien : il aurait pu s'occuper de la vente dans un magasin, faire serveur dans un restaurant, cueillir des fruits chez un agriculteur... Mais au lieu d'exposer ces nombreux exemples, il prit un air de défi et lança à sa mère :

« Alors je veux travailler chez les Moldus. »

Bien des années plus tard, Scorpius ne savait toujours pas ce qui lui avait prit de dire cela. Si sa mère avait semblé désarçonnée par la requête, elle n'en avait pas moins accepté le challenge et deux jours plus tard, elle le réveilla à huit heures et demie du matin.

« Scorpius lève toi, tu as un entretien d'embauche dans... moins de deux heures.

- Un quoi ? demanda-t-il en ouvrant un œil pour regarder l'heure.

- Un entretien avec un Moldu qui cherche un serveur dans une espèce de restaurant pour adolescents, je crois qu'ils appellent ça un « fast food ». Melina a de la famille Moldu, je crois que c'est son cousin qui possède le restaurant... ou peut-être son frère je ne sais plus. Toujours est-il qu'elle a bien voulu t'obtenir cet entretient alors fait lui honneur. »

Melina Hopkins était l'associée d'Asteria Malfoy. Toutes deux étaient architectes d'intérieur, un métier en pleine expansion dans le monde sorcier. Scorpius de leva de mauvaise grâce, se maudissant silencieusement pour avoir émit l'idée de travailler chez les Moldus.

Un moment il pensa à faire sciemment échouer cet entretient mais il se ravisa. Après tout, il s'était mis dans le pétrin tout seul, alors autant assumer jusqu'au bout. Et puis il pourrait ainsi se vanter auprès de ses camarades de Gryffondor qui, eux, n'auraient jamais eu le courage de travailler chez les Moldus en venant d'une famille entièrement sorcière. En y repensant, il n'aurait su dire s'il devait qualifier son projet de « courageux » plutôt que de « puant la bêtise à plein nez », mais sur le moment il préférait ne pas y réfléchir.

Grâce à ses bonnes manières – et peut-être aussi au coup de pouce de Mrs Hopkins – il décrocha rapidement le job et dut commencer le lendemain matin dès huit heures. N'ayant pas le droit de transplaner seul, il se rendit sur son lieu de travail grâce à la cheminée qui desservait le quartier. Ne sachant cependant pas à quoi ressemblait le « taff stood » dans lequel il devait travailler, il tourna et retourna un bon quart d'heure dans les rues déjà encombrées.

Tout en marchant, il consultait un plan Moldu dont il tentait vainement de comprendre le fonctionnement, le regardant dans tous les sens, quand soudain, il entra en collision avec quelque chose qui se retrouva projeté un mètre plus loin. Scorpius abaissa son plan et aperçut alors une jeune Moldue assise par terre et qui le regardait d'un air assassin.

« Ça t'arrive de regarder où tu vas ? vociféra-t-elle.

- Euh excuse moi, je suis un peu perdu c'est la première fois que je...

- Écoute, je n'en ai rien à faire de ta vie d'accord ? La moindre des choses quand tu marches dans une rue bondée c'est de faire attention aux autres, fit-elle en se relevant et en époussetant sa jupe.

- Il faut être deux pour se rentrer dedans, tu n'es pas moins fautive que moi, s'exclama Scorpius qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

- Non mais on croit rêver ! », fit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Puis, jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre elle contourna Scorpius et s'en alla en marmonnant : « Plus aucun respect, vraiment. »

L'adolescent continua à déambuler dans le quartier jusqu'à huit heures moins cinq. Il se décida alors à demander son chemin, chose qu'il aurait sûrement du faire bien plus tôt, et entra à huit heures tapantes dans le « Speedy Burger ». Scorpius détesta instantanément l'endroit. Il y régnait une odeur tenace de frites et d'huile qui, si tôt dans la matinée, lui donnait la nausée. Il allait prendre ses jambes à son cou quand une voix l'interrompit.

« Dites moi que je rêve ! Tu ne sais pas lire en plus de ça ? On ouvre à neuf heures et demie. »

Il aurait reconnu cette voix haut perchée entre mille. Devant lui se tenait l'adolescente qu'il avait percutée, une dizaine de minutes plus tôt. Elle devait avoir à peu près le même âge que lui. Elle était de taille moyenne, arborant des cheveux courts et bruns coiffés n'importe comment et de grands yeux verts en amande. Jusqu'ici elle aurait sûrement pu être jolie, mais l'expression furieuse qui déformait son visage lui donnait un air grotesque de vieille femme aigrie.

« Toi tu ne connais pas l'amabilité, répliqua Scorpius qui avait oublié toute velléité de s'enfuir. Je travaille ici.

- C'est une blague ? s'écria-t-elle, scandalisée.

- Non. Au fait je m'appelle Scorpius.

- Comme si j'en avais quelque chose à faire.

- Oh je me doute bien que tu t'en fiches, mais se présenter quand on va travailler pendant près de deux mois avec la même personne me semble être la moindre des politesses. Tu comprends ? Po-li-tesse, je ne sais pas si ce mot te dit quelque chose. »

La jeune Moldue resta un moment silencieuse, elle semblait sur le point d'exploser tant elle était rouge. Sans rien ajouter, elle s'éloigna à grands pas, farfouilla dans un placard et lui lança un uniforme.

« Enfile ça et viens m'aider en cuisine. On va bientôt servir les petits déjeuners. », fit-elle en serrant les dents.

La journée passa beaucoup trop lentement pour Scorpius. Outre son aversion pour toutes sortes de « nourritures » proposées par ce restaurant, il dut subir les remarques acerbes de sa collègue – qui, l'apprit-il, s'appelait Elena Hollies. Lorsqu'il rentra enfin chez lui, il n'avait plus qu'une seule envie : voir enfin un visage souriant.

La première semaine passa péniblement. L'ambiance était extrêmement tendue entre Elena et lui, malgré toute la bonne volonté qu'il mettait à rester courtois et il supportait de moins en moins bien les clients, tous plus odieux les uns que les autres. Cependant, il s'efforçait de garder le sourire et de continuer ses efforts. Il n'abandonnerait pas, non. Pourquoi ? Eh bien tout simplement parce que cela aurait fait bien trop plaisir à Elena. Jour après jour, il allait lui montrer que ses commentaires désobligeants ne l'atteignaient pas et que, tout novice qu'il fût dans le « monde impitoyable du travail », il était tout aussi capable qu'elle de confectionner et servir un « hanburgueur ».

Cependant, alors qu'ils travaillaient ensemble depuis près d'un mois, Scorpius finit par perdre son calme. Il était près de minuit, Elena et lui finissaient le ménage dans la cuisine quand, par inadvertance, il renversa le sceau d'eau savonneuse.

« Malfoy ! hurla aussitôt Elena. C'est pas croyable d'être aussi empoté !

- Calme toi Holies, ce n'est pas la fin du monde. », répondit Scorpius d'un ton las.

Elena poussa un long soupir de frustration avant de répliquer, brandissant sa montre sous le nez du jeune homme.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lis ici ? Enfin si tant est que tu saches lire l'heure…

- Minuit moins cinq.

- Exactement et qui doit fermer le restaurant ? continua-t-elle, toujours plus agressive.

- Toi. Mais tu sais, si tu veux tellement…

- Non ! Je ne veux rien entendre, tu viens de me faire perdre dix minutes de sommeil, alors dépêche toi d'éponger tout ça !

- Mais je pourrais très bien fermer à ta pl… tenta à nouveau Scorpius

- C'est cela oui, pour que tu fasses exprès de ne pas fermer correctement et que tout me retombe dessus ? Appelle-moi Cruche tant que tu y es !

- Cruche. »

Ce fut le mot de trop. La main d'Elena partit toute seule avant de finir sa course sur la joue de Scorpius. Bouche bée, ce dernier mit un moment à se remettre de la surprise que lui avait causé ce choc.

« Tu… tu… non mais… T'es complètement malade ! souffla-t-il.

- Qui sème le vent récolte la tempête, grinça Elena, une lueur de défi dans le regard.

- Non mais là c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ! s'écria Scorpius. Ça va faire un mois que tu t'acharnes sur moi et que je reste tout à fait stoïque et quand j'ai le malheur de me défendre, tu me tapes dessus ?

- Oh, pauvre petit chou, c'est vrai que tu n'as absolument rien à te reprocher, tu…

- Arrête ! Je _n'ai_ absolument _rien_ à me reprocher et ce n'est pas parce que _toi _tu es plus aigrie qu'une vieille fille à la retraite que tu dois en vouloir à tout le monde !

- Oh pitié, épargne moi ta psychologie à deux balles, ironisa l'adolescente. Et entre nous soit dit…

- TAIS-TOI ! », hurla alors Scorpius.

En disant cela, il s'était jeté sur elle et l'avait plaquée contre un mur. La tête d'Elena avait violemment heurté celui-ci, lui arrachant une grimace.

« Tais-toi ! », répéta l'adolescent.

Mais Elena s'était déjà tue. Elle l'observait d'un air effaré qui lui allait bien mieux que l'air revêche qu'elle arborait habituellement. Scorpius recula et s'assit sur une caisse. Se pinçant l'arrête du nez, il se força à respirer calmement. La situation était pathétique. Il se serait cru dans un de ces romans à l'eau de rose dans lesquels les protagonistes se détestaient et finissaient par s'embrasser suite à une grosse dispute. A la différence que lui n'avait aucune envie d'embrasser la folle furieuse qui se tenait devant lui en se massant le crâne.

Un silence gênant s'installa entre eux et Scorpius en vint à se demander s'il ne préférait pas lorsque la jeune Moldue lui criait dessus. Son regard se posa sur la marre d'eau savonneuse qui s'étendait sur le carrelage. Il allait sûrement mettre longtemps à tout éponger. Elena avait du suivre le même raisonnement que lui.

« Ce qu'il nous faudrait, c'est une baguette magique pour sécher le sol, lança-t-elle timidement.

- Oui, _Sicarres_*! plaisanta le sorcier en agitant une baguette invisible.

- Quoi ? s'exclama brutalement Elena.

- Euh… j'ai dis ça comme ça, ça sonne mieux qu'Abracadabra non ? J'aurais pu dire n'importe quoi d'autre comme… _Wingardium Leviosa_ ou Alakhazam. », répondit Scorpius d'un air détaché.

Elena avait à nouveau sursauté. Elle le regardait à présent avec un mélange de méfiance et de curiosité. Elle ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche avant de la refermer, semblant chercher ses mots.

« Je suis une Cracmol, souffla-t-elle finalement.

- Tu es une… Quoi ? s'exclama aussitôt Scorpius, abasourdi.

- Je… je veux dire, il… il me faut du paracétamol, bafouilla la jeune femme en rougissant.

- Non ! Non, tu as dit 'je suis une Cracmol' !

- Tu sais ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle doucement, rougissant de plus belle.

- Tes parents sont des sorciers mais tu n'as pas de pouvoirs, répondit-il simplement.

- Tu en es un aussi ? interrogea-t-elle, une lueur d'espoir dans ses grands yeux verts.

- Non. Je suis un sorcier. »

Plusieurs émotions passèrent sur le visage de la brune. De la déception, de l'incompréhension, une pointe de tristesse, puis de la colère et enfin du mépris. Sans rien ajouter, elle se leva, attrapa une serpillère et commença à éponger le sol.

« Hollies, commença Scorpius. Tout va bi…

- Laisse tomber Malfoy.

- J'essaie juste de…

- De quoi ? De comprendre ? s'écria Elena, le regard plein d'amertume. Tu ne peux pas. Personne ne peut. Personne sauf les gens comme moi et je n'en connais pas. Tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que quand on est un Cracmol, on le cache. C'est une honte. Nous sommes les parias de la société sorcière. Pas assez bien pour vivre parmi vous, trop décalés pour s'intégrer à la société Moldue. Alors maintenant, par pitié épargne ta salive, prends une serpillère et aide-moi. »

Scorpius ne se le fit pas répéter et ils n'échangèrent plus un mot jusqu'à la fermeture. Les jours qui suivirent, la haine que la jeune femme avait développée à l'encontre de Scorpius semblait s'être encore accrue. Ce dernier supportait tant bien que mal cette ambiance. Il se sentait impuissant. Il ne voulait pas en parler à ses parents, jugeant la situation bien trop personnelle, et il ne pouvait pas en parler à la principale concernée sous peine de se voir écorcher vif – dans le meilleur des cas. Il n'osait par ailleurs plus se défendre des incessants reproches de sa collègue. Peut-être – sûrement – à cause de la pitié qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir à son encontre. Quoi qu'il en soit, il accueillit avec un immense soulagement la fin des vacances.

Et l'été suivant, lorsqu'Asteria lui proposa de renouveler l'expérience, c'est avec une grande diplomatie que Scorpius déclina la suggestion :

« NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOON ! »

* * *

* _Siccares_ : sort de séchage (je l'ai inventé à partir de l'étymologie latine du verbe sécher : sicarre. Sachant que ce sort est mentionné comme existant – dans le 4ème tome – mais la formule n'étant pas donnée)

* * *

_ça faisait un moment que cette histoire me trottait dans la tête xD Bon c'est un OS qui ne sert pas à grand chose, j'en convient, mais si le cœur vous en dit, une petite review n'est pas de refus =D_

_Merci à Minervalusine pour les corrections!_


End file.
